DIGIMON HISTORYS
by luismaster
Summary: Han pasado más de 5 años desde que se abrió la puerta al digimundo en nuestro mundo, pero al pasar de ese tiempo se fueron creando nuevos fragmentos de datos y al final se termina abriendo nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez no se abre en Japón o en Estados Unidos, se abre en un país caribeño en suramérica (es una América pero en el sur), el nombre del país, Venezuela.


**_A veces lo que soñamos se vuelve realidad, eso siempre no los dice nuestros familiares, lo que no tenemos es la capacidad para lograr cada uno de esos sueños, esa capacidad la vamos obteniendo por cada pequeño logro y aprendizaje que vayamos agarrando en nuestras vidas._**

 **Laboratorios digitales, caracas Venezuela 2015**

-La puerta se ha abierto doctor Gomez- dijo el científico de una forma preocupante

-cómo que se abrió la puerta?, tiene cerrada más de 5 años- dijo Gomez sorprendido

-no se abrió de una forma correcta, fue abierta por alguien-dijo el cientifico de una manera preocupante

-ummm avisen a Japón, debemos evitar que algún monstruo digital venga a la tierra como hace 10 años- dijo Gomez

-¿Por qué se ha abierto la puerta otra vez? ¿ y en este país? ummm qué querrá?- pregunto Gómez

-qué querrá quién?-científico

-nadie, no es tu problema, te pedí que llamaran a los laboratorios en Japón-dijo Gomez de una manera molesta

-si, ya estamos en eso-cientifico

 **Laboratorios kiyosama Tokio - Japon**

-la puerta se abrió en Venezuela, Cómo es posible? Azari!-

-si, ya escuché, no lo sabemos aun, pero al parecer esta abierta en tres partes de ese país, hay una concentración de datos muy fuertes en la Cápital, se liberaran varios digimons, llama a Nanami- dijo Azari

-esto no es bueno doctor Azari ese país aun no esta listo para eso- keru

-y nanami dónde está? necesitamos ordenes de un superior-Azari

\- aquí estoy. ningun país está listo para esto Azari, pero se enfrentan de todas formas, manden a dos tamers para allá, les mandaremos las coordenadas y se encargaran de esas puertas y de los posibles monstruos- dijo nanami

-bien sensei, llamen a los tamers toya y masuka- Azari

 _ **Presentación**_

 _ **Hoy presentamos.**_

 _ **Una nueva aventura**_

Venezuela

Caracas

-Heeeeeeey muchachos- Rodrigo

-ah eres tú Rodrigo- Gabriela

\- oye ese "eres tú Rodrigo" sonó tan impresionante, mejor me sigues ignorando Gabriela- dijo Rodrigo sarcasticamente

-jaja perdón corazón, es que te veo todos los días, entiéndeme-dijo Gabi con una sonrisa

-eso quiso decir que ya no eres importante-Luis

-cállate Luis- dijo rodrigo mirando fijo a Luis

-jajaja yo también te quiero hermanito- dijo Luis

-vieron el capitulo de friends ayer, estuvo genial- exclamó Aarón

-sigues viendo eso, que nulo jaja- dijo Gabriela

-deberías ver los teletubbies es más maduro, jajaj digo- Oriana

-al menos no seguimos viendo Digimon como otras personas- dijo Gabriela

 ***todo el grupo empezó a mirar a Luis***

-queeeeeeeeeee, esta bien, déjenme, es cool, ustedes nunca vieron la serie de todas maneras, además quién les dijo que la veo aún?- dijo Luis

-si ajam, con respecto a eso, hermano sin querer lo dije jeje- dijo Rodrigo

-hahah tu hermano en serio es un caso, no confíes mucho en él-dijo aaron

-sii, claro lo estoy pensando, de todas maneras el ve la serie y ve todo tipo de animes y nadie te dice nada-luis

-así me quieren- dijo Rodrigo

 **de pronto al fondo del lugar en donde estaban, en un arbusto se escondía alguien que no paraba de ver a Rodrigo**

 ***mirada penetrante entre los arbusto*.**

 **rodrigo se dio cuenta y de una forma intentó ignorar y pensó que lo mejor era irse**

-Chicos me voy hablamos luego- Rodrigo

-no tienes más clases?- Aaron

-no, la verdad es que no, salí hace como dos horas- Rodrigo

bueno, que suertudo, chaito-Gabriela

-bye herma- dijo luis

-dale Rodrigo, hablamos mañana-Oriana

 **minutos despues**

 **Mientras Rodrigo iba caminando, noto que alguien lo seguía pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención, temía que fuera un ladrón así que avanzó más rápido, pero noto que aun lo seguían, lo cual hizo voltearse y vio que no había nadie.**

-afs es mi imaginación, por que seré así de nervioso, baah- pensó

 **Cuando se voltio nuevamente noto…**

Holaaaaaa- kotemon

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah que eres tu- exclamó rodrigo

 **Analyzer Digimon**

 **Kotemon: Digimon en crecimiento, tiene una espada que ayuda a realizar su técnica la cual es espada maguchin.**

-mucho gusto mi nombre es kotemon, te asusté?- dijo kotemon emocionado y con interrogacion

-un poco- exclamo rodrigo

-qué eres?- dijo Rodrigo observando y detallando al digimon

-soy un digimon y tu qué eres?-dijo kotemon

-humano- Rodrigo

-ooooooh humano, espera!, eres eso con brazos ojos y piernas?- dijo kotemon emocionado y observando de arriba abajo a Rodrigo

-si, puede decirse- Rodrigo

-aaah, esas cosas, pensé que no existían, y que esas historias eran para asustarnos, o que se yo, pero si existen, ooooooooh- dijo ktemon mientras seguía detallando a Rodrigo

\- si, y yo no pensaba que los digimon existían, es enserio….., existen- exclamo Rodrigo.

-amm bueno me estas viendo o no- kotemon

-sii, que raro, sabes tengo un amigo que ve mucho su serie y cosas asi-Rodrigo

-tenemos una serie?- dijo kotemon con más emocion y con una mirada algo deslumbrante

-si, si tienen- rodrigo

-que loco, y he aparecido yo- dijo kotemon con mucha ilusión

\- ahora que lo dices… no- Rodrigo

-aaaah que mal- dijo kotemon llorando

-perdón, ustedes tienden hacer muy sensibles?- dijo Rodrigo

-no mucho pero...-dijo kotemon muy seriamente

-qué pasa?, dije algo malo?-dijo Rodrigo extrañado por la manera de como kotemon cambió su manera de ser

-siento algo- dijo kotemon

-ah?- Rodrigo

-CUIDADO!- gritó Kotemon

 **kotemon rápidamente movió a rodrigo lejos y en ese momento salió otro digimon de los arbustos**

-Garra de metal!- bearmon

-Kotemon estas bien!, qué fue eso? - dijo Rodrigo

-aléjate de ese digimon- dijo bearmon

-otro digimon- exclamó Rodrigo

 **Analyzer digimon**

 **Bearmon: digimon en crecimiento con forma de oso, tiene dos garras que utiliza para realizar su técnica la cual es garra de metal-**

-Kotemon estas bien?- dijo Rodrigo

-Creo que si- dijo kotemon

-Oye tú por que lo lastimaste- exclamó Rodrigo

-Ummm este digimon tiene que regresar al digimundo, te puede lastimar- exclamó bearmon.

-No lo permitiré, él no me ha lastimado ni hecho nada malo- dijo Rodrigo

-Hermano eres tú?- Luis

-Luis!?- dijo Rodrigo con interrogación

-Rodrigo ese digimon tiene que regresar al digimundo- dijo luis

-Hermano por qué tiene que irse al digimundo?- dijo rodrigo

-Porque este no es su mundo y no tienen un tamer, le harán daño- dijo Luis

-Herma… no quiero que se vaya- dijo Rodrigo

-Ya estas agarrando sentimentalismo a ese digimon, bearmon encárgate- dijo Luis

-Si Luis- dijo bearmon acercandose poco a poco a Rodrigo y a Kotemon

-No te le acerques- dijo Rodrigo

-Rodrigo esta batalla es entre ese tamer y yo, pelearé contra ti bearmon- dijo kotemon

 **bearmon saltó y activo su técnica hacia kotemon**

-Garra de metaaaal- bearmon

 **kotemon se puso en posición de pelea y contraatacó con su técnica**

-Espada maguchin!-kotemon

-Ambos digimon se hicieron poco daño, pero al parecer bearmon es más rápido y otra vez utilizó su técnica pero aun con más fuerza

-Garra de metal!-bearmon

 **Kotemon** **cae**.

-Aaaauu… eso dolió… te daré tu merecido de una vez por todas, espada maguchin!- dijo kotemon obstinado

 **Bearmon esquivo el ataque**

-Ja! Que tonto! Golpe de oso!-bearmon y noqueo de una a kotemon

-Kotemon!- exclamó Rodrigo viendo a kotemon muy malherido y prácticamente inconsciente

-Ro… ro... dri… go…-dijo kotemon adolorido

-ya acabaré contigo de una vez Garra de metal!- dijo bearmon mientras dirigía su ataque final hacia kotemon

-KOTEMON!- Gritó Rodrigo

 **De pronto el celular de Rodrigo empezó a brillar, Rodrigo extrañado lo agarra, y ese momento esa luz clona el teléfono y lo vuelve un digivice, y la luz se vuelve más intensa**

-NO… NO PUEDE SER- dijo Luis sorprendido por lo que pasaba

-bien, ya soy un tamer, kotemon ponte de pie!- dijo Rodrigo y el digivice brilló más al terminar lo que dijo

-KOTEMON DIGIVOLCE AAAAAAAA *tuiiin*

-NINJASMON!

-Digievolce? –Rodrigo

-Ninjasmon?- Luis

 **Analyzer digimon**

 **NInjasmon: digimon adulto resultado de la digievolcion de kotemon, su técnica especial es espada sabia, la cual tiene un impacto creando grandes ondas de energía**

-Luis qué hago- dijo bearmon

-Rodrigo se volvió un tamer!- exclamó Luis

-Digievolucioné!- dijo nijasmon sorprendido- ahora si te derrotaré, Espada de doble impacto!-

-Garra de metal. dijo bearmon tratando de contraatacar

 **Bearmon cae**

-Bearmon!-dijo Luis

-Acabaré contigo- dijo ninjasmon

-Espa…-ninjasmon

-ALTO!- dijo Luis

-Nuestra batalla queda pospuesta, ahora que te volviste un tamer Rodrigo, ese digimon es tu responsabilidad, espero que lo cuides bien- dijo Luis

-Herma…..- dijo rodrigo

 **Luis cargo a bearmon y se fueron**

-Soy tu digimon tamer Rodrigo!- dijo ninjasmon

-Sii, pero como te oculto en mi casa- dijo Rodrigo

-Oooooh que hago para regresar a ser kotemon Rodrigo- dijo ninjasmon

-yo que voy a saber, ah ya vi en una de tus series que ponían a los digimons a hacer parada de manos y al rato regresaban a su forma normal- dijo Rodrigo

-ah? forma normal?- ninjasmon

 **Lo puso de cabeza un largo tiempo**

-Seguro que esto funciona?- dijo nijasmon

-Sii, te cansaras y regresaras a ser un kotemon- dijo Rodrigo

 **Dos horas después…**.

-POR QUE NO DA RESULTADO!- dijo Rodrigo molesto

 **De pronto una luz rodea a ninjasmon**

-Ah?- Rodrigo

-Volví hacer kotemon, que alivio- kotemon

-Si, ya podemos ir a mi casa, que comen ustedes los digimons?- se preguntaba rodrigo

Vista al horizonte….

 **UN RATO DESPUES**

-Luis que hacemos si ese amigo tuyo se volvió un tamer- dijo bearmon

-No lo se, me preguntó si Rodrigo podrá cuidarlo- Luis

-Ese digimon digievoluciono muy rápido- bearmon

-Eso quiere decir, que definitivamente el tamer es Rodrigo, pero- Luis

-Pero que Luis?- dijo bearmon

-Nada bearmon, cómo te sientes?- Luis

-Mucho mejor, el daño no fue tan fuerte como esperaba- bearmon

-Tienes hambre?- Luis

-Si, muchaaa! Quiero comer!- bearmon

-Bien jaja, traeré algo- Luis

-bien, quiero mucha comida!-bearmon

-jajaj bueno comeras y a dormir-dijo Luis

-okey-bearmon

 **Al dia siguiente…**

-Aaaaaahh es tarde!- dijo Luis desesperado

-Siempre te paras tarde- bearmon

-Cállate bearmon, necesito buscar mi carnet de la universidad- luis

-afs toma luis, estaba debajo de la cama!, como siempre- Bearmon

-GRACIAS, vámonos!- Luis

-ah Luis, no podemos comer primero?- dijo bearmon

-no vamonos!-dijo luis apurado

 **mientras luis corría contra el tiempo, Rodrigo ya estaba listo para salir a la uni, pero no dejaba de pensar si su herma luis estaría muy molesto con él por lo ocurrido**

-Me pregunto si mi herma estará enojado conmigo- Rodrigo

-Ummm esperemos que no, otra cosa porque los humanos se paran tan temprano y por qué le dices herma si nisiquiera viven juntos- kotemon

-Amm tengo que ir a la universidad y bueno nos decimos así desde 5to año de secundaria así que creo que es una costumbre, aveces los hermanos no son de sangre- Rodrigo

-ah ok, Qué es universidad?- preguntó kotemon

-Ammm es donde van las personas a estudiar… o hacen el intento- Rodrigo

-Suena bien, puedo ir?- dijo kotemon

-Ummm si creo que si, pero cómo te oculto, ah ya eres un muñeco de felpa, trata de no moverte cuando estés con muchas personas, si kotemon?- dijo Rodrigo

-Qué es muñeco de felpa?- kotemon

-Ammmm solo no te muevas… si?- Rodrigo

-Si Rodrigo, no olvides esto- kotemon

-El digivice?- Rodrigo

-Siii, que tal si a luis se le ocurre llevarme?, Tendré que pelear!- kotemon

-Si, tienes razón, aunque dudo que mi herma te elimine, el no es así-Rodrigo

\- De todas maneras no confio en él-kotemon

-Entiendo kotemon, ya vámonos, se me esta haciendo tarde.-dijo rodrigo

 **rodrigo llegó a la uni y se encontró con su grupo**

Hola muchachos- Rodrigo

 **Todo el grupo dijo hola, y empezaron hablar de las tareas y de otros temas variados.**

-Hay viene Luis!- dijo Aarón

-OYEEE LUIS! TUUU PERRO!...- Aarón

 **luis volteó a donde su grupo por los gritos de aaron, y fue hacia ellos**

-afs,- luis

-Que raro que me digas así, que mas chicos cómo están?-Luis

 **Luis se unió en la conversación y empezaron hablar, Rodrigo estaba raro porque pensaba que las cosas con Luis estaban mal después del encuentro con sus digimons, pero al parecer no estaba molesto con él, empezaron hablar normal y como si nada hubiera pasado. Así duraron hasta que fue hora de sus clases mientras que kotemon estaba aburrido esperando a luis en la azotea de la universidad**

-Ahhh odio esperar a Luis, se hace eterno.- bearmon

-si, supongo que quieres distraerte un poco- kotemon

 **bearmon atentó volteó rapidamente**

-Tú, no me importas sigue tu camino-dijo bearmon mostrando poca importancia

-Aah, hablas enserio o es por qué tienes miedo de que digievolucione y te gane bearmon- dijo kotemon retándolo

-Ja! Es enserio tu propuesta, ahora que no esta Rodrigo, no podrás digievolucionar genio- dijo bearmon

-Ooooooooh mardicion es cierto- dijo pensando kotemon

-Así que… sigues pensando tener una pelea conmigo kotemon- dijo bearmon parandose

 **Kotemon saca su espada.**

-Si, te venceré esta vez- kotemon

Jejejeje bueno empecemos- bearmon

 **mientras tanto en clases**

-Aaahh que fastidio es ver informativo por queeeeee tengo que ver esto- dijo Luis pensando

-Herma todo esta bien entre nosotros verdad- dijo Rodrigo en voz baja

-Ah?- Luis

-Si herma no problema por eso, total eres un tamer, hay que apoyarnos- dijo Luis

-Que bien- Rodrigo

-Me preocupaste un poco- Rodrigo

-Jajaja tranquilo es mas creo que bearmon y kotemon se llevaran bien- Luis

-Si yo también creo eso- afirmó Rodrigo

...

-Espada maguchin-kotemon

-Garra de metal- bearmon

-Es todo lo que tienes osito tonto- dijo suspirando kotemon

-Cállate, te pateare el trasero, golpe de oso- dijo bearmon saltando hacía kotemon

 **Logra golpear a kotemon y lo manda al césped de la parte trasera de la universidad**

-Ja te tengo- dijo bearmon

 **Bearmon va hacia el lugar donde supuestamente cayo kotemon, y empezó a buscarlo pero no lo veía, y de pronto**

-Shuriken!- kotemon

-Aaaaaaaaaah…- grito bearmon

-Ja te tengo- kotemon

-que buen ataque, pero no es suficiente, Garra de metal! -Grito bearmon

 **Y así mantuvieron la pelea hasta quedar exhaustos**

 **Después de un rato**

-Eres un buen peleador kotemon- dijo bearmon

-Tu igual- dijo kotemon

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de salir a buscar a los muchachos- dijo bearmon

-Si, ya deben estar esperándonos- kotemon

 **Rodrigo y luís esperaban a sus digimons en la plaza de la universidad. Cuando los vieron de los edificios, y les dijeron que se muevan, y ellos los siguieron de forma de que nadie los viera y bajaron muy cuidadosamente hasta llegar a plaza central para reunirse con ellos**

-Qué tal les fue?- Dijo bearmon

-Normal, muchas clases, tarea eso y ustedes qué?- dijo luis

-ammm nos conocimos más y ahora somos amigos-bearmon

-sii, siempre se dice que la comunicación ayuda mucho-kotemon

-que bueno, te dije herma!- rodrigo

-Rodrigo tengo mucha hambre- dijo kotemon

-Igual yooooooo- bearmon

-Jajajaja para eso si están de acuerdo eh- dijo Luis

-Aafs gastareé más dinero- dijo Rodrigo con tristeza

-Comprémosle algo herma- dijo Luis

-Si- Rodrigo

 **los muchachos fueron a un lugar de comida rápida quie estaba en la uni, pidieron hamburguesas y varias cosas para llevar a sus digimons**

 **los digimons al ver las bolas llena de comida, se pusieron muy felices**

-Aaah esos es para nosotros- dijo bearmon muy feliz

-Sanduche, hamburguesas, galletas, y dos refrescos, coman- dijo Rodrigo

-Coool- kotemon

-Gracias- dijo bearmon

-Si lo que dijo el- kotemon

 **Empezaron a comer como locos, Luis y Rodrigo solo comieron lo que sus padres le dieron de almuerzo, y mantuvieron conversación, estaban en unos salones solos de la universidad**

-Desde cuando tienes a bearmon Luis?- preguntó Rodrigo

-Pues, desde hace unos tres meses, llegoó siendo un digihuevo, pensé que era un sueño, pero era real, y aquí está- dijo Luis

-Y te resultó difícil cuidarlo o mantenerlo escondido?- Rodrigo

-Un poco si pero,al final es genial tenerlo en mi vida jeje- dijo luis feliz

-Bueno ahora que estamos ya con los estomagos llenos y felices vámonos a casa bearmon- dijo luis

-Si- bearmon

-Kotemon nosotros también- Rodrigo

-Si rodrigo- kotemon

 **mientras que los muchachos iban caminando por las áreas verdes de la universidad, los dos digimon se pararon por un momento y empezaron a ponerse serios puesto que sentían un digimon, y de pronto**

 _ **-X LASER!-x-veemon**_

Bearmon al sueloooo!- dijo luis

Es un ex veemon- dijo kotemon

 **Digimon analyzer**

 **Ex veemon: digimon adulto resultado de la digievolucion de un veemon, tienes dos alas y su cuerpo es agilidoso y rápido, su técnica especial es exlaser el cual usa la insignia en su pecho para lanzar un rayo con gran poder**

X LASER!- x veemon

-Por qué nos ataca?- dijo Rodrigo

 **atras de xveemon apareció una mujer de 21 años, algo bajita, cabello negro y una mirada penetrante, y se notaba que era** **asiática**

-Ustedes son tamers?-masuka

-Quien eres?- dijo rodrigo

-Mi nombre es masuka, y esos digimon vendrán conmigo- masuka

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


End file.
